Life Anew
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: Kanda has moved to the city for a change of scenery. Allen has come back to start over and reunite with old friends. Once they meet, things start to get intense. In more ways than one. AU. Yullen/Arekan, LenaleexLavi/LavixLenalee, TykixRoad. Rated for future chapters.


**_Well, here's another new one. I know ya'll are waiting for the updates to Life's Spoilers and Hypersensitive_** _ **. They're in the works as we speak. For now though, let's see what fresh adventure we can give Allen and Kanda, shall we? ;)**_

* * *

Life Anew

 **Chapter One**

 _Tack, tack, tack!_

The sound of a hammer hitting a nail broke the silence. The nail was held by a gloved hand, as was the hammer that hit it into the white wall. The hand on the nail checked to make sure the object was in place. A man with shoulder length grey hair smiled before placing the hammer on the shelf nearby. He grabbed a picture lying a few inches away from the hammer and hung it on the hook he put in. The image of him and his friends after their commencement ceremony was enough to let his mind wander. The moment when their purple-haired friend climbed on his back, hugging him around his neck. While he tried to maintain his balance, her dark-skinned now-boyfriend and their ginger friend stood at either side of them and posed for the picture.

He rolled his eyes, chuckling a bit at the memory. It became everyone's favorite photo, even his. Although, it took him a bit of time to be able to look back at it and smile. The albino had been embarrassed about that day for a good couple years to follow, and his friends never let him live it down. At least now he could laugh about it, and he wasn't so easily flustered.

The albino was about to grab the next box, one of the last boxes he had to unpack until someone rapped at the door. "ALLEN!" A woman yelled from behind the door. "OPEN UP! OPEN UP! OPEN UP!" She kept saying, bouncing up and down, holding on to his doorknob.

"Are you sure you had decaf this morning?" A male asked her, his voice much calmer.

"Shut up!" She said, still bouncing. "ALLEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

Said albino rolled his eyes, unable to help the snickers as he looked up at the ceiling, stuffing his hands into his pockets. _Some things really don't change,_ he thought before straightening himself up and answering the door.

He was tackled almost immediately. "Allen!" The woman said, holding him tight as he fell and hit the floor. The same woman from his picture, although a bit older now. He was preparing for when she would hug him, but it wasn't enough. That much he knew, even before his head made contact with the wood floor of his apartment.

An "Oof" escaped his lips as the woman begin rambling about how much she missed him and how happy they were living in the same city again, and so on and so forth. He opened his grey eyes as the man with her stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Messy brown hair was tied back in a loose ponytail and gold eyes looked down at the pair, glistening in amusement. The man kept from laughing, but he may as well have, as far as Allen was concerned. He treasured scenes like this for entertainment. _Suppose that's why they're doing better together,_ Allen thought, glancing at Road, his mouth in a firm line as he forced down a wince from raising his head.

The man standing over him let himself smirk. "Come on, Road. I need to make sure Shounen doesn't have a concussion," he said, still amused.

Road, as she was called, sat up, looking up at the man with a pout and a glare. "Don't be stupid, Tyki! I could never hurt Allen," she said, clenching her fists in her lap.

Tyki chuckled this time. "I'm not too sure. He hit his head pretty hard when you jumped on him," he said, nudging Road off Allen before extending his hand. "You all right, Shounen?" He asked, his tone unchanged.

Allen let out a scoffed laugh. "As said before, you're not that much older than me, Tyki," he said, his British-accented voice mixing some playfulness with his annoyance. The albino did grab the brunette's hand, regardless, though. He was pulled to his feet, a bit wobbly once he stood up, and his vision splotchy for a few seconds. Overall, though, he was fine. "Besides, I've been hit worse," Allen said when the dizziness passed.

"Oh no," Tyki said, raising a finger at the younger. "You're not the doctor in this room, Shounen. Don't pretend to be," he added, waving his finger in circles, a few inches away from Allen's face. The albino responded by trying to bite the finger, just missing the doctor's hand. "And for someone not much younger than me," Tyki said, hooking his arm around one of Allen's, "You still act like a child."

The albino smirked, a brow arched Tyki's way. "And you like that. It's why Road's been lasting longer than Lavi did."

Said woman was standing now, and hugged Allen's other arm, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Yep! Bunny's been doing a lot better, though," she said, helping Tyki guide Allen to the dining room.

"How's that?"

"He has a girlfriend," Road said as Tyki pulled a chair for the albino. She released one of his arms, pulling out a chair before sitting down with him. Her boyfriend moved to the freezer, digging for an ice pack.

All the while, Allen's eyebrows rose, genuine surprise reaching his face. "He settled on a girl?" Road nodded at him, making Allen's jaw drop, a bright smile on his face as he began chuckling slightly. "She must be something special if he's ignoring every other woman in sight."

"Oh yeah," Road said, laughing a bit. "You should have seen it. We were having lunch with Dr. Lee and his little sister. Lavi came up to go over Tyki's mystery novel, saw her, and just dropped it. He couldn't stop staring at her." The friends laughed together.

"Yeah. Went on for so long, I was worried there was something wrong with him," Tyki said, handing Allen an ice pack wrapped in a hand cloth before sitting down. "This was after she was checking his temperature and asking if he was okay. The man couldn't respond."

 _"Wow!"_ Allen said, laughing a little more before placing the ice pack on the new-formed bump on the back of his head. He repressed a wince again, but Tyki still moved to help him place the thing. "What happened next?"

"Tyki had to convince Dr. Lee that Lavi's never acted like that and needed to be examined. He had to carry him out of the cafeteria before Dr. Lee could offer a second opinion," Road said, giggling to herself. "I wish you could have seen it. I never thought Tyki could look uncomfortable while holding Lavi. Even after they broke up."

"Hey, you know Komui as well as I do. Man's nice and all, but the second a situation involves his sister, he becomes a madman," Tyki said, standing straight. He was rubbing the back of his neck and had a cringed frown on his face. "If I didn't get Lavi away from him, that man would have planned his murder just for staring at her. Every doctor in the hospital knows better than to try their luck with her."

"He can't really be that protective, can he?" Allen asked as Tyki turned back to him.

The doctor grabbed Allen's chin, lifting his head up so it was in the light. "One guy gave her chocolates for Valentine's Day one time, and Komui sent a robot to murder him. It's a good thing those things aren't hard to break." The albino shuddered at that, Tyki's hand being the only thing that stopped his head from jerking back. "Okay, Shounen, watch my hand with your eyes," the brunette said, bringing up his free hand, two fingers raised. He moved this hand slowly from side to side, watching Allen's eyes has they followed his hand. "Okay, look down," he said, lowering his hand. Allen did so. "Now up."

Once this was done, the doctor let go of the younger's chin, removing the ice pack and examining his head injury. "No outward signs of concussion. If you start throwing up, best let me know, ASAP." Allen said nothing, settling for giving the man a small salute instead. The couple chuckled a bit at that, and Tyki moved to sit on the other side of Allen. "It's good you're not, though. I'd hate for you to get hospitalized just after you got settled."

The albino smirked. "I appreciate that, thank you," he said before back and forth at the pair. "So, what happened after that? Did Lavi get a nosebleed?"

Road snickered. "He may as well have. We had to use smelling salts, spicy curry and ice cubes to get him to snap out of it."

"And that was before we slapped him a few times." Allen had to keep a hand over his mouth. The image in his head of this situation was quite the spectacle. "He started rambling on and on, wanting to know who she was, asking any and all questions. I already warned him about Komui's sister before this, but he didn't care. He wanted to be hers right then and there."

"'Hers' as in?"

"As in, hold her and never let go of her," Tyki said, smiling this time as he put his face in his hand, his elbow resting on the table. "I didn't think it was love at first sight, at the time. Even with me and other partners, he's never fallen that hard for someone. But, they're going strong. They've been together almost three years now."

Allen couldn't help his smile. "That's good. I'm glad they're getting along."

Road laughed a bit, loosening her grip on Allen's arm and leaning off him a bit. "Better than that. They live together, now. They can be a bit mischievous themselves, but she also knows where to draw the lines, and she keeps him in check."

"She can keep up with him?" Road nodded at him, a bright grin on her face. "What's this woman's name? I need to thank her for restoring order to the balance of nature."

The couple chuckled with their friend, knowing how difficult Lavi could be. "Her name's Lenalee. She's a lot of fun. You'd like her. You'd like her brother too, so long as you don't hit on her."

"Well, I'm gay, so that's not a problem," Allen said, leaning back in his chair, stretching out his arms a bit. "Speaking of Lavi, where is he? He's the one that organized this little hangout today. Shouldn't he have come up with you two?"

"He was," Tyki said, taking out his cigarette pack and raising a brow at Allen. The albino shook, pointing to the smoke detector. The man groaned, but put the pack away. "But, he _forgot_ that he requested today off so he could help Lenalee with a friend of hers. Guy's supposed to be moving into his new place today," he explained.

"Sounds like something Lavi would forget," the albino said, smirking. He put the ice pack down and stood up. "Oh well. He can catch up later," he said, dusting himself off. He then looked back at his friends with a raised brow. "If he's still planning on meeting us at Jerry's for dinner, that is."

"Oh yeah, he's still coming for that," Road said, waving her hand at Allen. She then crossed her legs, a small smirk making its way back to her face. "What do you wanna do now, Allen? A lot has changed since we last saw you."

"Yeah. If you wanted, we could take you out to lunch and show you? Consider it our welcome back gift," Tyki said, arms open and smiling.

Allen laughed a bit. "Sounds like a plan. I just have a few more things to put away, then everything's unpacked. Help yourselves to something to drink while I get this done."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Tyki said, getting up. He needed a cigarette. Road never liked him smoking in the car, and he didn't want Allen to get in trouble with the landlord. If it weren't for the size of the fridge, he didn't think Allen would move into a non-smoking apartment complex.

The brunette kissed his girlfriend, telling her he'd be right back. When she nodded and he moved toward the door, Road moved to the cupboards in search of glasses. Right as Tyki was about to leave and Road was about to turn on the tap water to get a drink, Allen spoke up. "Oh, by the way," he said, "If lunch is your treat, know that all of this unpacking has made me rather peckish."

The couple chuckled together. "Shounen," Tyki said, his hand on the doorknob, "You have the highest metabolism I have ever seen. I know to prepare for a big meal if we go out to eat." Road snickered to herself, and Allen just smiled, the spirit of a fox about him then and there. Tyki shook his head, opening the door and leaving, the other two returning to what they were doing before the door clicked shut.

* * *

An Asian man in a black shirt and jeans drove through the city, trying to not get annoyed by his GPS. He hated the damn thing, but he couldn't deny how much he needed it. He only knew a handful of areas in this place, and that's just from what visits he made to see his publishing agent and to visit his friend. He didn't know much else, and over the last six years, he didn't feel like he needed to know. He couldn't stay in that old town anymore, though. And as much as he may enjoy the country, he'd go insane if he lived in it.

So here he was, in the city his few peers lived in. There were advantages to the move. The apartment was move-in ready, meaning there wasn't a lot of furniture pieces to lug upstairs. He got an entire floor to himself, the floors and ceilings were thick, so hearing the other occupants wasn't a problem and he had way more privacy, now. Very few people knew him here, and the new apartment was just fifteen minutes away from his agent's office. Plus, he could finally look around at spots that interested him on past visits. If it weren't for his crunched up schedule in the years prior, he would have looked into those sooner.

As he stopped at the next light, the man sighed, rubbing one of his cobalt eye. He then tightened his black hair in its ponytail. The drive hadn't been long, but there were several idiots on the highway today, and he didn't feel like stopping until he arrived. This made his neat and uniform hair fall a bit out of place about halfway through the drive. It wasn't until now that he could fix it even slightly.

 **"In .1 miles, turn left onto Hutchinson Drive."** The man sighed of relief. He'd been on Hutchinson, he could navigate himself from there. As the light turned green, he shut off the GPS, and turned left.

He drove past a few other buildings, from law offices to restaurants to stores. He didn't care for these spots, really. The reason he moved to the area was for the park across the street from the complex he would be living in. It was the largest in the city, and the closest thing to forestry he'd be able to get. The view it had in the early morning was also a treat. _One time I can thank Daisya,_ he thought. Although, I don't see the point of having those guest bedrooms.

The ebony drove past the exit to a porte-cochere. When he found the entrance, he turned left into it. There two familiar faces standing outside. One was of a woman with long green hair up in pigtails, while the other was a redhead wearing a headband and eyepatch. They were holding hands and talking until the redhead kissed the girl's forehead. The man rolled his eyes as pulled up.

When he parked the car, he honked the horn, getting the couple to come up for air. The two were startled, somewhat annoyed before joy came to their faces. The Asian stepped out of his car, slamming the front door before unlocking his trunk. He would have gone to gather his things, but someone decided it would be a good idea to jump on him from behind. "Yuu-chan! You made it!" The redhead yelled, hugging the ebony tightly around his chest.

Said Asian began to seethe, his being shaking and his eyes sparking with fresh fire. "BAKA USAGI, GET OFF ME!" He forced himself out of the other man's grip. Then he turned, grabbing the ginger by the collar. "AND THAT'S NOT MY NAME! STOP CALLING ME THAT!" The ebony was glaring daggers at the man in his grips. The glare was that of a monsters, one on the verge of bearing its fangs if provoked any more, even by a hair.

If the eyepatch-ed male were under most other looks, he would have poked the lion some more, but this was not one of those times. If he set the Asian male off again, the possibility of dying would be incredibly high. "Drive was that bad, huh Buddy?" He managed to say, eyes wide with fear and his mouth in a frown.

He was dropped when he said that, ass hitting the pavement. "We are not buddies," the ebony said, a little calmer now, but still glaring at the ginger from his spot on the sidewalk. He moved to the trunk, grabbing some of his stuff while the woman helped her lover stand up. "What are you even doing here? I told Lenalee it's not that much," he said before placing his suitcases on the sidewalk.

The woman, Lenalee, placed her hands on her hips, smirking. "It was either Lavi or Komui, Kanda," she told him.

Kanda got out a few boxes and looked at her. "I only needed one extra set of hands," he said, his glare not as harsh on her, but still prominent enough to make his distaste known.

"And now you have two. You can thank me at your leisure for lessening the amount of trips we have to make so you can get settled," she said, taking the boxes from him and walking to the door.

Kanda's gaze hardened at her back, a low growl escaping him. He then turned his glare to Lavi, still on the ground. "Oi!" He yelled, making the redhead jump a bit. "If you're gonna be here, grab something, dammit!" Lavi scrambled to his feet then, grabbing some of Kanda's bags while the Asian grabbed the remainder of his luggage. He closed the trunk, locked his car, then brought his stuff inside with the others.

They opened the door into a, thankfully spacious, vestibule. The glass doors separating them from the lobby were locked, and the only other structure inside was an intercom system, which gave you contact with the other residents at the push of a button. Without being buzzed in by one of these other occupants, the doors could only be opened with a security card and passcode.

Card in hand, Kanda swiped it through the card reader before typing in his eight-digit code. At hearing a ping, he opened the door, holding it open for his aides before heading to the elevators. "So, which floor are you on, Kanda?" Lavi asked him, his cheerful tone beginning to resurface.

The ebony felt his blood beginning to boil again, but reserved himself from yelling this time around. "The tenth," he said, pressing the button. "Any other dumb questions before we get there?"

"Kanda-"

"Cool. Can we come and throw a-"

"No!" Kanda said, glaring once more. "You're not throwing a party in my apartment, Rabbit."

"Aw, Yuu-chan. You're so mean to me."

"I don't give a damn," he said, turning his head forward, eyes closed. The elevator dinged and Kanda stomped inside. He was so done with this conversation.

The pair followed suit, Lenalee pressing the button for Kanda's floor. They were quiet when the doors closed and the elevator began to ascend. After a few moments though, Lenalee spoke. "How's the latest book coming, Kanda? Lavi told me you started a new one last month."

The ebony shrugged. "About a quarter of the way done. Would be more if it weren't for the move," he said. His brows then furrowed together, an annoyed leer coming from his narrowed eyes, and a solemn frown on his face. He directed all of this to Lavi, who was leaning against the opposite wall of the elevator. "Last I checked, Usagi, you weren't supposed to tell anyone I had a new book coming out. Something about contractual obligation."

The ginger chuckled nervously as Kanda rose a brow in his direction. "Well, technically, I'm not supposed to reveal any information about the book until a release date is scheduled. There's nothing that says I can't tell people you're writing a new novel." Kanda's gaze hardened just as the elevator dinged, its doors opening to a hallway on the tenth floor.

After a few seconds, the three exited the elevator, the Asian's gaze stuck on Lavi until they were at the entrance to his apartment. On the wall behind them, as well as down the end of the hallway to their left, were a handful of doors, no doubt used for maintenance. That was another thing Kanda liked. If there maintenance problems on other floors that rooted from his, most of the work could be handled outside of his apartment. It meant less workers in his apartment if someone else was having problems, and only workers in his apartment when he was having problems.

The actual door to his apartment had to be unlocked by a key of all things. A pretty odd looking one at that, but Kanda paid it no mind. He just unlocked his door and opened it. He walked in, leaving his associates in the doorway, staring at the massive floor plan. From the black couches surrounding a flat-screen TV above an automated fireplace, to the gorgeous wall art, to the large and stylish kitchen, not to mention the gorgeous view of the park and the city below. Between the living and kitchen area was the dining room table. Past the kitchen was a hallway with several doors leading to different rooms, including guest rooms, a guest bathroom, a closet, and the master bedroom. Said bedroom had its own private bathroom, only accessible from the room.

Kanda placed his bags down by one of the couches as the couple walked in. "Wow, Yuu-chan. Putting that best-seller money to good use, I see," Lavi said as he walked behind the Asian. "This pad suits you well."

The former rolled his eyes as Lenalee set the boxes she had on the dining room table. "I wouldn't have picked a move-in-ready if it didn't," he said. Lenaleee, by this point, had wandered over to the other side of the room, looking at an acoustic piano sitting off in the corner, in front of an art piece of a bird painted with black paint.

"I know. I just wasn't expecting it to look like this," Lavi said, putting the bags down.

The sound of piano keys interrupted whatever crude reply Kanda had on the tip of his tongue and caused both him and Lavi to turn towards Lenalee. It was silent for a moment, Lenalee eying the object with a smile. "I thought you stopped playing when we left middle school, Kanda," she said, a wave of nostalgia washing over her.

The ginger's head snapped towards Kanda. "You play piano?"

"He used to," Lenalee said, looking up at her boyfriend. "He was pretty good at it, too."

Cobalt eyes looked up in exasperation, their owner sighing before he turned in Lenalee's direction. "I stopped playing for concerts. I never stopped learning, or going to competitions, or playing for myself. I just got more into writing," he said before they could pester him further. He just wanted to get settled at the moment. "And I got sick of being entertainment."

Snickers escaped the pair as Kanda turned for the door. "Wow, Yuu-chan," Lavi said as he caught up to Kanda, a smile on his face. "Remind me to introduce you to Allen, sometime," he said as they left for the elevator.

"Who?" He asked Lenalee. The woman shook her head at the man. "He's the friend who moved back up here last week," he told his girlfriend as the elevator dinged. He then turned his attention back to Kanda, who was now looking at him. "He's a composer and occasionally a live performer. We used to be roommates in college. You'd like him," Lavi said as he walked into the elevator with Lenalee.

Kanda groaned, not even wanting to imagine what the rabbit's old roommate was like. "When pigs fly," he told the redhead as the door closed, ignoring him until they hit the ground floor. He just had a bit more to get into his apartment, then he'd be free to start unpacking. Alone.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading guys! I can't say when the next update will be, but if you go to my profile page often, you'll be able to keep track of how stories are progressing. I may forget to update it at times, but I try to have an estimate on how finished a new chapter is.**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed the start of my new Yullen fic. Leave a review to tell me what you think, and I'll see you on the next update.**_

 _ **~ K. Fang-sama**_


End file.
